Titles/Loyalty rewards: Chapter 3
Every fighting day of a Dark Tides event a player has attended will count as a single Dark Tides “Credit” (Friday and Saturday of Thursday-Sunday events. Or a Day event). For every 10 Dark Tides credits a player has earned, they may choose one Title/Loyalty perk from below. Players may also, at any time during a non-field battle event, approach the Banker (an NPC!) and deliver 100 Dark Tides coins. This will purchase you an additional Dark Tides credit. Players may also turn in coins on Sunday morning before leaving the site, if the Banker is available. Titles/Loyalty perks that are purchasable with Dark Tides Credits Sea Dog If a player with the Sea Dog perk is in a boat, that boat’s occupants may run instead of walk. Boatswain Requires the Sea Dog perk. A boat with a Boatswain may fire/throw ranged weapons over the edge of that boat. The boat must stop moving before the occupants may fire/throw any ranged weapons. Captain Requires the Boatswain perk. This player may bring their own boat to any Dark Tides event; this boat must be approved by event staff at weapons check. A Captain's boat must be marked in a manner which easily denotes its status, such as strips of colored cloth or rope tied to the side (with regards to safety). This boat may be used in any battle involving boats and with approval, other scenarios with water. This boat is in addition to any boats involved in the scenario. These boats count as Dagorhir gear and must be returned to their owner if it is requested. Any boat a Captain occupies survives being struck with three torches; a Captain's boat must be struck with four torches to be sunk. Scout Advance Deployment as determined by heralds. (Ex:In this scenario, Bob the Scout, gets to begin the game 20 feet closer to the opposing team.) Ranger Requires Scout. When the herald is counting down from 10 before lay on, Rangers may begin moving when the count gets to 'three.' Rangers must note this to the Heralds before the battle begins, and Heralds will announce before the countdown is started. Rangers may ask Heralds or NPCs general questions about monsters or terrains that will be featured in questing scenarios; other players are free to ask general questions as well, but NPCs and Heralds may be more likely to answer a Ranger's tracking/hunting/scouting questions. This should be done in regards to how your character (a ranger) would prepare to face a challenge, and care should be taken to avoid deliberate metagaming. Questions should be general, and Heralds/NPCs are under no obligation to answer these questions if it would negatively impact the game. EXAMPLE: Dave the Ranger learns from NPCs that monsters are nearby, and his group is tasked with killing them. Dave can ask the Herald something like "Would I know anything about these monsters or their habitat?" The herald may answer with "You see wolf-like tracks, and they lead into an area overgrown with thorns and brambles." or "There appear to be small, humanoid tracks leading to an old fort by the nearby river." Dave should not ask questions like "Hey, how many monsters are there?" / "What are their special powers?" / "Who's playing the NPCs?" Non-player character Rank I Player receives 100% extra pay out for NPC work. Non-player character Rank II Player receives 200% extra pay out for NPC work. Non-player character Rank III Player receives 300% extra pay out for NPC work. '' 'Monster' Slayer'' When purchased, a player chooses a category of monsters; monsters of this type will not engage a Slayer of their kind unless cornered. Categories* include the following: Nature. Goblinoids. Undead. Elemental. Dragons. *Additional categories will appear as more creatures are added to the monster manual. Wealthy Start play with 5 extra coins. Inquisitor NPC characters will be more inclined to tell this character the truth. Medic/Faith Healer/Cleric Medics/Faith Healer/Clerics start the game with a free shortened healing poem. 160 syllables. Armorer Once per resurrection, an armorer may place a broken shield on the ground. The armorer then must swing on the broken shield with a blue weapon multiple times while performing a shouted ‘three repair count’. (e.g. REPAIR ONE. REPAIR TWO. REPAIR THREE). This shield is repaired as if done so by a healing poem. Won Titles There are some titles that can only be won through roleplay/in character events and/or competitions. Gambling Winning 10 games against NPCs in the tavern. Gambler Allows access to higher stakes games from NPCs in the tavern. When gambling with death, pull 2 tokens, keep 1( Adventure Time only) Master of the Dice Man I’m Good” : 2x payout for betting wins “Know when to Hold Them and When to Fold Them” When gambling with death, keep both tokens, giving 1 to ally( ally still pays for their“draw”) or give both back and wait your time paying nothing( Adventure Time only). Assassination Winning the assassins tournament will grant you these ranks in order. Assassin Additional 100% payout for assassin based missions/quests. Hand of Shadows Additional 200% payout for assassination based missions/quests. King/Queen of Killers Additional 300% pay out for assassination based missions/quests. Pit Fighting If a player wins the 'Gladiator' tournament they get the following titles in order. Gladiator Additional 100% payout for tournament victories. Pit Fighter Additional 200% payout for tournament victories. Master/Mistress of the Sands 300% payout for tournament victories. Source Avatar/Bearer Through various methods a character may become a Source Avatar. Gain this title at your own risk. These players may be called upon to be plot points at any Dark Tides they attend. Source bearers have the ability to walk on Source Water. Source Avatars are not subject to source based damage. Source bearers may be compelled by certain NPCs. Any gear a source bearer is carrying is automatically destroyed when struck by any source opposed artifact. Source is a finite resource; players may "run out” after a time, thus losing the title. Category:Rules